La véritable histoire de Harry Potter et de Naos Black
by LilySnape28
Summary: Les secrets seront toujours découvert un jour ou l'autre. Harry en a découvert chez sa tante... Que va t'il découvrir ? Et qui est donc ce Naos? Venez suivre leur aventure. Naos et son père, Harry et son père, le secret de Pétunia, et Dumbledore, quel est sont rôle?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter détestait sa famille, après tout ce qu'ils lui faisaient c'était normal non. Ils lui faisaient tout faire. Aujourd'hui, tante Pétunia avait décidé qu'il devait ranger et nettoyer le treize ans qu'il était-là, il n'y était jamais allé. Il commença donc son travail. La poussière n'avait jamais été faite. Heureusement que Harry était habitué à faire tout le travail de la maison. Il devait tout faire chez les Dursley, du ménage à l'entretien extérieur en passant par la chambre de Dudley.

C'est bon après deux heures intensive, le grenier était propre et bien ranger. Rien voir avec le fourbi que c'était avant. Il avait même fini en avance. On lui avait donné quatre heures pour tout remiser.

Harry décida donc de se reposer. Il avait trouvé un livre qui semblait étrange. Il l'ouvrit et commença à le lire. Dès la première page il trouva cela étrange. C'était un livre de potion. Il commença donc à le lire se disant que ça ne pouvait que l'aider et que si Rogue lui poserait des questions à la rentrée il aurait peut-être la réponse.

Quelque jours étaient passé et Harry terminait son livre. Arriver à la fin il vit quelque page de notes ainsi que des enveloppes. Sur la page de notes, un texte était écrit :

Mon prince de sang-mêlé,

Tu es parti, me laissant seule. Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que je porte ton fils en moi. Je ne peux pas le laissé sans père. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es parti. C'est ton chois, oui je suis triste mais je ne peux pas changer ça. Ton fils, tu ne le verras sans doute jamais. James m'a demandé de l'épouser. Je vais le faire, afin d'offrir un toit et une famille à notre fils.

Je t'aime

Ta Lily

Harry ne comprenait pas. Ce fils dont parlais sa mère c'était lui ? Il n'était pas le fils de James ? Non ce n'est pas possible. Il lui ressemble trop. Il a peut-être un frère caché.

Il prit une des lettres :

Ma chère sœur,

J'espère que Vernon te rend heureuse. Ne te laisse pas marcher dessus, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup.

Je t'écris pour te dire que je suis enceinte. Oui tu as bien lus, tu vas devenir tata. Mais ce n'est pas tout, j'aimerais que tu sois la marraine. Et non, il ne le sait pas encore, je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Cet enfant n'était pas prévu. Voulu mais pas prévu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je le lui dirais dès qu'il sera rentré. Il revient demain.

Je t'aime ma sœur

Lily

Il prit la deuxième lettre et la lu :

Pétunia, ma sœur,

Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu ni donné de nouvelle mais tout s'est passé si vite. IL est parti. Je ne sais pas où mais il ne reviendra pas. Il me l'a écrit. Je ne peux même pas lui dire qu'il va être papa.

James Potter, m'a demandé de l'épouser. Avec lui, l'avenir de mon fils est sûr. Je n'ai pas le choix, Je veux que mon fils soit heureux. Car oui c'est un fils. Je vais épouser James et jeter un sort à mon bébé afin qu'il arrive avec un peu de retard et qu'il ressemble à James.

J'espère que tu voudras quand même être la marraine de mon bébé

Ta sœur qui t'aime

Harry décida d'aller poser toutes les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Il défendit de sa chambre. Il savait que tante pétunia était seule. Dudley et son père étaient allés à une colonie père-fils et il reviendrait dans une semaine seulement.

Tante pétunia ? dit Harry doucement

Qui a-t-il ? Dit pétunia

Elle était toujours plus douce quand Vernon et Dudley n'étaient pas là.

Quand j'ai dû remiser le grenier, j'ai fini en avance et je me suis dit que ça n'allais pas déranger si je lisais un des vieux livres qui étais la haut. Et je suis tombé sur un livre de potion. Comme ceux que j'ai à Poudlard. Et je voulais en profiter pour étudier.

Mais à la fin du livre il y avait des notes et des lettres. Je n'aurais pas dû mais je les ai lues.

Harry attendit que sa tante lui crie dessus et le gifle. Mais rien ne vient.

Tante pétunia, ça va ?

Oui Harry, dit Pétunia calmement. J'imagine que tu as des questions à me poser ? vas-y j'y répondrais.

Merci … Le bébé donc parle maman c'est un grand frère ?

Non Harry c'est toi et oui c'est moi ta marraine. Tiens c'est tes cadeaux de noël et d'anniversaire.

Pétunia lui tendit une carte bancaire. Harry refusa le cadeau.

Non tante Pétunia. J'aimerais que tu la garde afin de te faire plaisirs ou de partir d'ici avec Dudley. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas heureuse ici

Pétunia lui fit un câlin. C'était bizard, Harry n'avait jamais eu de signe d'attention. Enfin pas qu'il s'en souvienne.

Je … J'aimerais savoir qui est mon père ? tu le sais ? demanda Harry hésitant

Oui Harry je le connais même. Je vais te raconter leur histoire, enfin ce dont on m'a laissé me rappeler.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback :

Lily avait toujours rêvé de voler. En ce moment, elle se disait que si elle savait voler, elle pourrait descendre, elle et sa sœur de cet arbre.

\- Lily, on est descendu, qu'à tu fais ? demande Pétunia d'une voix angoissée

\- Mais rien Tuna, promis…

\- Tu es aussi une sorcière, intervint une voix inconnue

\- Fait gaffe Lily, il a l'air bizard, la mise en garde Pétunia

\- Oui Tuna, promis. Que dis-tu, les sorcières ça n'existent pas.

\- Si, Et je peux te le prouver, affirma Le jeune garçon

Il sort une baguette et Lily et Pétunia se retrouve avec un bouquet de fleur chacune.

\- C'est un monstre Lily, partons. Demande Pétunia affolée

\- Tuna, Si c'est un monstre, moi aussi. Réfléchi, si c'est vraiment moi qui nous ai fait descendre de cet arbre, je suis une sorcière. Et si ça se trouve c'est toi qui nous as fait descendre.

Pétunia réfléchit et se dit que sa sœur avait raison, elle décida donc de demander à ce garçon de leur parler de ce qu'il savait à propos des sorciers.

Fin du flashback

\- Harry, ce garçon avait le même âge que Lily et un an en moins que moi. Ajouta Pétunia.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il est devenu ? et il pourra me dire qui est mon père ? demanda Harry

\- Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. Il avait pris le nom de sa mère pour le mariage et maintenant je crois qu'il a repris celui de son père. Malheureusement seul Lily savait son nom du côté de son père. Et il ne pourra pas te dire qui est ton père, c'est lui ton père mais il ne le sait pas.

\- Tante Pétunia, comment s'appelle t'il dit moi tout ce que tu sais de lui s'il te plait.

\- Bon, Harry Ton père est quelqu'un de très sombre, quand il est parti, c'était pour rejoindre Voldemort. Enfin pour l'espionner. Ce que ta mère ne savait pas. Il a demandé à quelqu'un de lui jeter un sort afin d'oublier tout, qu'il était marié avec Lily, tout oublier sur leur année de couple. Il a ensuite fait promettre à cette personne de ne jamais le dire à Lily sauf s'il mourrait. Raconte Pétunia.

Harry écoute silencieusement en se demandant qui sont ces personnes, de trouver des indices sur leur identité.

\- Ton père Harry, a des cheveux noirs, avant, ils lui arrivaient au épaule. Il adorait les potions. Ah et il a été à Serpentard. Lily a Griffondor mais sa tu le sais je pense. Il était meilleurs amis au début tu sais. Les maraudeurs, James, Siri, Remus et Petigrow, étaient des amis de Lily mais elle était très distante avec James et Petigrow. Ces derniers étaient très méchants avec ton père.

\- Tante pétunia, comment connais tu tout ça ? Je croyais que tu étais fâchée avec ma mère et que tu détestais les sorciers ? demanda Harry.

\- Bon, tu veux la vérité Harry. Peu après que ta mère ait fait sa première magie, moi aussi j'ai découvert que j'étais une sorcière. Nous sommes devenus très proches avec ta mère et le jeune garçon. Il s'appelait Severus. Ta mère est… Raconte Pétunia avant d'être interrompue

\- TU AS DIT SEVERUS ? hurla Harry

\- Harry doucement ne crie pas. Et oui j'ai dit Severus pourquoi tu le connais ?

\- Oui la chauve-souris crasseuse…Harry fut à son tour interrompu

\- Harry, ne parle pas de ton père comme cela. Écoutes-moi maintenant s'il te plait. Donc ta mère est tombée amoureuse de lui à Poudlard. J'ai été une année avant eux à Poudlard. Le choixpeau m'a mis à Serpentard. La première née moldue de Serpentard. Enfin bref, Vernon ne le sait pas. Il ne sera jamais d'accord mais seulement voilà, Duddy est un sorcier aussi. La magie le dégoutait tellement que son corps a empêché sa première magie d'avoir lieu à l'âge habituel. Cette année, Duddy ira à Poudlard. C'est pourquoi, nous allons nous enfuir dès que Vernon retourneras travailler.

\- Mais ou ma tante ? questionne Harry

\- A Poudlard

Harry n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Rogue était son père, Pétunia et Dudley des sorciers et ils allaient s'enfuirent ensemble à Poudlard.


	3. Chapter 3

C'est ainsi que une semaine plus tard, quand son oncle était parti au travail, ils prirent le plus d'affaire possible et ils s'enfuir loin du 4 privet drive.

\- Maman on va ou ? demande Dudley innocemment

\- Duddy chéri, tu as eu ta première magie toi aussi, tu es un sorcier. Ce n'est pas mauvais croit moi mais on père n'aurait jamais accepté ça. Il t'aurait frappé, traiter de monstre… explique Pétunia

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Dudley, j'y vais depuis mes onze ans, tout le monde est très gentil. Je serais la pour t'aider à trouver de nouveau ami. Rajoute Harry.

Pendant le trajet, Harry fit de son mieux afin d'expliquer à Dudley le fonctionnement du monde sorcier et de Poudlard. Mais Harry se questionnait toujours sur le fait que sa tante était une sorcière. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit à personne ? Et ses grands-parents ? Étaient-ils aussi des sorciers ?

\- Tante Pétunia, demande Harry de plus en plus curieux, Est-ce que tu es une née-moldue ou une sang mêlée ?

\- Une sang mêlée. Ta grand-mère, nous a expliqué que après Poudlard, elle devait se rendre dans un bar mi-moldu, mi- sorcier afin d'aller chercher des ingrédients pour une potion, et que c'est à cet endroit même qu'elle a eu le coup de foudre pour ton grand- père. Raconte Pétunia. Ma mère était une sang-purs elle, ce qui a causé de grand souci pour son mariage avec mon père. Elle s'est fait renier, jeter par sa propre famille. Cependant, leur héritage nous est revenu. Tout le domaine de la famille Reign nous appartient.

Nous voici arriver à Poudlard les enfants, informe-elle. Harry, fait visiter le château à Duddy s'il te plait. Pendant ce temps, j'irais parler avec Albus.

Pendant la visite, Dudley fait connaissance avec les fantômes de Poudlard, les tableaux, et même quelques professeurs. Ils leur reste pourtant un endroit à visiter, la salle de Potion et le domaine des Serpentards. Harry n'en parle pas à Dudley et retourne vers le bureau de Dumbeldore. De là, il entende des cris :

-POURQUOI M'AVOIR ENLEVER LA MÉMOIRE, J'AI QUITTER L'HOMME DE MA VIE À CAUSE DE VOUS. ET LA, VOUS M'APPRENEZ QU'IL EST À AZKABAN.

C'est la tante Pétunia. Dumbeldore doit lui répondre mais Harry et Dudley n'entende pas.

\- SANS COMPTER QUE MON FILS, NE CONNAIS PAS SON PÈRE. ET HARRY, VOUS AURIER PUS LUI DIRE LA VÉRITÉ.

Harry décide de monter afin de s'expliquer lui aussi avec le directeur. Pendant ce temps, Dudley reste abasourdi. Alors Vernon n'était pas son vrai père. Son vrai père serait en prison. Il décide de monter avec Harry.

\- Black est un dangereux criminel, il a tué Peter et a trahi James ainsi que votre sœur. Dit Dumbeldore

\- Vous vous tromper Albus. Le gardien de a maison Potter était Petigrow. On s'était dit que c'était moins prévisible. intervint Pétunia.

Avez-vous devinez qui est le vrai père de Dudley ? Donnez vos idées.

Désolez pour ce chapitre très court. Pour me faire pardonner, le prochain sera plus long.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry était de plus en plus intriguer quel était donc l'histoire de sa famille. Et son père dans tout ça ? Et les lettres, était-elle fausse.

Tante pétunia, intervint Harry. Peut-on avoir la vérité s'il te plait. Dudley aimerait savoir qui est son père et moi… ben la vérité tout simplement.

Pétunia commence donc son histoire :

\- " Lorsque Lily et moi avions eu nos premières magies, nous avions décidé de le dire à notre mère. C'est là qu'elle nous a expliqué qu'elle était une sorcière et son histoire. À mes onze ans, je me suis rendue à Poudlard. Répartie à Serpentard, comme la quasi-totalité de la famille Reign. Bref, mon année c'est bien passé mais je l'ai ratée. Ça m'arrangeait. J'allais pouvoir faire mon année avec Lily et Severus. Ma deuxième année à Poudlard a été meilleur, Severus a été réparti à Serpentard. Seule Lily a été séparée de nous. Elle était à Griffondor. Elle a fait la connaissance de Siri, James, Remus et Petigrow. Elle nous les a présentés lors du premier cours ou les Griffondor et les Serpentards étaient ensemble. Lily et Severus était de plus en plus proche, cependant James amoureux lui aussi de Lily, voulait se débarrasser de son concurrent. Un soir de pleine lune, il avait attiré Sev' dans la cabane hurlante, là ou Remus avait ses transformations. Siri a réussi à le sauver. Depuis lors, ce fut la guerre entre James et Sev'. Cependant, Lily était elle aussi tombée amoureuse de Sev'. James allait toujours de plus en plus loin, insultant la mère de Sev', un sang pur qui avait épousé un moldu alcoolique. Insultant ses sentiments et lui-même. Il n'en pouvait plus, Les autres Serpentards essayaient de le soutenir de leur mieux. Mais c'était à leur manière. « Sev' tu es un Serpentard, montre leur de quoi tu es capable. » Severus avait décidé de leur jouer un tour que les maraudeurs avaient l'habitude de faire… mais en pire.

Il avait préparé un bonbon comme ceux que James prenais tous les soirs en faisant en sorte que le lendemain, il ne puisse plus parler de toute la journée et pour qu'à chaque fois qu'il croisait quelqu'un, il se mette à genou devant lui.

Leur histoire a continué, pendant 3 ans. Lily n'en pouvait plus, elle leur a lancé un sort afin qu'il reste collé ensemble toute la journée, J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient s'entretuer. Après une demi-journée, James à commencer à s'intéresser à la vie de Sev'. Après cette journée, ils ont arrêté d'être ennemis. 2 ans après, Sev' et Lily sont devenus un couple. Pendant ce temps, je trouvais mon Siri de plus en plus beau, cependant, c'était un coureur de jupons. Il me draguait mais draguait également les autres filles. Un mois après la mise en couple de Lily et Sev', il a arrêté de draguer tout le monde et à commencer à me courtiser. Il a dû pendant deux ans me courtiser. Après deux ans, Il est venu chez nous et à demander ma main à mon père. Je me rappelle encore de son discours :

« Mr Evans, votre fille est la personne la plus douce et aimante que je connaisse, Elle a la ruse des Serpentard et la beauté qu'elle tient de sa mère. Il y a une semaine, j'ai dit à mon père et ma mère que je souhaitais rompre les fiançailles arrangée avec Miss Nott. Après leur avoir expliqué l'amour sincère que j'éprouve envers votre fille, ils ont accéder à ma requête. Mr. Evans, je me trouve chez vous afin de vous demander la main de votre fille, Pétunia-Rose Evans Reign. »

Après ce discours, mon père m'a demandé si je voulais qu'il accepte la demande de Siri. J'ai dit oui et à partir de ce moment, nous avons été fiancés.

Après Poudlard, Lily et Sev' se sont marié. Ils attendaient un enfant. Moi aussi avec Siri. Seulement voilà, Sev' est parti pour aller espionner Voldemort à la demande du vieux fou accro au bonbon au citron. C'est là qu'il m'a demandé d'effacer sa mémoire et de remplacer sa par ce qui aurait dû se passer si Lily ne serait pas tombée amoureuse de lui. Ensuite, il est parti. Lily c'est donc marié à James afin de te protéger Harry. On a nommé Peter le gardien de la maison Potter. Le vieux fou à décider de me faire aller chez les moldu en me faisant oublier tout ça. Lily a donc décidé d'écrire ces fausses lettres afin que je retrouve la mémoire dès que quelqu'un les ouvrirais, au cas où mon fils ne ferait pas de magie."

On m'a fait croire que je détestais les sorciers et que j'étais mariée avec ce porc de Vernon.

Pétunia demande ensuite comment c'est passé le procès de Sirius. Dumbeldore lui explique qu'il n'y a pas eu de procès, toutes les preuves étant contre lui. Elle décide donc d'aller au ministère de la magie afin de demander un procès pour Siri avec des preuves contre Petigrow. Elle demande également à aller voir Sirius avec Dudley et Harry. Le ministère à bien essayer de refuser, mais devant les preuves qu'elle leur a montré, Sirius était innocent. Sans compter que les familles Reign et Black étaient les familles les plus influentes. Ils décidèrent donc de les laisser aller voir Sirius. Mais avant, la pièce ou étais enfermé Sirius allait être lavé ainsi que la possibilité à Sirius de se laver, raser et changer. Le ministère espérait avoir moins de problème ainsi.

Vous avez bien devinez, c'est Sirius le père de Dudley. Maintenant place au deuxième mystère, **qui est Naos?** Dès que quelqu'un à la bonne réponse, je posterais la suite sinon je posterais dans 2 jours.


	5. Chapter 5

La réponse à été trouvée, voici la suite

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Pétunia annonce a Harry que Sirius est son parrain et a Dudley que son vrais nom est Naos Sirius Black Reign. Elle explique également à Dudley et Harry que pour les perturber le moins possible, leurs apparences vont se modifier seulement quand leurs corps et esprits seront prêts à accepter leurs père.

Arriver à la prison, Ils entre dans la cellule de Sirius.

\- Siri, mon chéri. C'est Tuna. Je viens de retrouver la mémoire.

\- Non encore un espoir, les détraqueur vont venir, pleura Sirius.

\- Non Siri, je suis bien là, les détraqueurs ne viendront plus. Dit Pétunia en prenant Sirius dans ses bras. En sentant le contact, Sirius su que c'était vrai.

\- Oh mon amour tu es revenue pour moi. Je t'aime tellement tu sais. C'est grâce à toi que je ne suis pas fou. Annonce Sirius heureux.

\- Siri, je te présente Harry, même si tu le connais déjà. Ton filleul, le fils de Lily et de Sev'.

Sirius s'avance vers Harry en voulant lui faire un câlin. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il aperçoit Dudley… enfin Naos

\- Qui est-ce ? ton fils ? Tu m'as trompé ? Ben oui suis-je bête ça fait passé dix ans que tu es chez ce Vernon. Tu lui as fait un lamenta Sirius.

\- Non mon amour, c'est ton fils annonce Pétunia

\- TU OSES ME MENTIR DE CETTE MANIÈRE ? hurla Sirius de colè NE ME RESEMBLE PAS.

\- Je sais mon amour, mais c'était pour le protéger de ce Vernon. Je l'ai appris seulement chez les moldus que j'étais enceinte. Affirma Pétunia.

\- Monsieur, vous ne voulez pas de moi comme fils ? demande Naos inquiet

\- Non c'est pas ça c'est juste que je pensais que ta mère m'avait trompé. Mais je suis le plus heureux des hommes maintenant. Comment t'appelles-tu ? demande Sirius

\- Dudley… enfin non maintenant c'est Naos Sirius Black Reign. Dit Naos fier de lui.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une heure. Un gardien arrive et leur dit qu'ils peuvent tous rentrer chez eux. Sirius commence à dire hau revoir à sa petite famille.

\- Mr Black, le ministère m'a charger de vous transmettre leur excuses les plus sincère et vous trouverez dans votre coffre à Gringott, un dédommagement pour ces dix ans d'emprisonnement par erreur. Le ministère souhaite également que vous alliez voir un psycomage. Il sera bien entendu payer par le ministère. Annonce le gardien.

\- Qu'il aille se faire voir le voir le ministère. Ça fait plus de 10 ans qu'il est en prison. Ils auraient dû réagir avant. Intervint Pétunia rouge de colère. Viens mon étoile allons- y.

Ils allèrent au manoir Black.

Ils passèrent le reste des vacances scolaires ensemble, afin d'apprendre à Naos les bases de la magie ainsi que les savoir-vivre d'un sang-purs.


End file.
